mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Etharah
Etharah (Eth'an/S'arah) is the romantic pairing of Ethan Morgan and Sarah. This pairing is likely considering that Ethan has a huge crush on Sarah, and Sarah has hinted some special attraction toward Ethan. Etharah is for surely the most popular pairing in the series. In season 2, Ethan attempts to find a cure for vampirism, most likely because of how Sarah saved him from becoming a fledgling. It's also a possibility that Ethan and Sarah might get together in this season. Additional Pairing Names *'Sathan' (Sa'rah/E'than) *'Earah' (E'than/S'arah) *'Sethan' (S'arah/'Ethan) *'Ethrah' (Eth'an/Sa'rah) *'Sarthan' (Sar'ah/E'than) Etharah Moments My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie *Ethan and Sarah first meet when he bumps into her and spills food all over her. She is angry at him for this and walks away angrily while he stares after her. ( she kind of over reacted) *Ethan seems to have a crush on Sarah from the very first time he sees her. *Later in the day, after first bumping into Sarah, Ethan and Benny see Sarah with her boyfriend, Jesse. Ethan seems jealous as he stares at them, arguing. *Ethan is surprised to see Sarah as his babysitter, she is as well, and runs to change his clothes to look nice and puts cologne when he offers to get her band-aids for her wound. *Sarah laughs when she sees that Jane has dirtied Ethan's pants with fudge-sicles and calls them even. *Ethan smiles awkwardly at this and throws her the band-aids. *Ethan gets his first vision from touching Sarah. This kind of hints there is magic when they are together. *Ethan is intent on following Sarah and finding out what's different about her. *When Sarah is contemplating drinking Rory's blood, Ethan jumps to her and pleads her not to do that and when Ethan grabbed her hand to pull her back, Sarah didn't pull away and Erica had to take Ethan's hand away from Sarah's. *While watching the other vampire dig, Sarah puts her hand on Ethan's shoulder. *After escaping the cemetery, Ethan tries to hold Sarah's hand in attempt to show her he gets visions when he touches her but she steps away from him and says, "Nice try, Casanova." *When Benny said he thinks he has visions too and reached out to hold Sarah's hand, Ethan slapped Benny's hand away because he didn't want him getting close to Sarah. *When Sarah comes over to visit Ethan with the book, Ethan looks happily surprised that she's there. She seems happy to be there as well. *Ethan looks slightly nervous that Sarah so close to him while she's reading out of the book before he gets the vision when she leans on him. *Both times Sarah told Ethan to stay away for his own safety, Ethan wouldn't listen and would follow her in order to help her. Both times he helped save her life. *Even though Sarah still thinks Ethan is trying to flirt with her, she lets him hold her hand to get another vision. *While they are driving to the Dusk premiere, Sarah reveals she had her first kiss with Jesse at 17, and Ethan finds that surprising and says "But you're so pretty!" *when Ethan calls Sarah pretty she smiles probably pleased with the comment from Ethan meaning she might like him. *Ethan holds his jacket over Sarah's head so the water wouldn't hit her and kill her. *When Sarah told them to leave because she was too weak Ethan took two or three steps then went back until Sarah said " Just go now", showing he cares about her. *etharah, is in destiny ''SEASON 1 Lawn of the Dead *When Sarah comes up to him at school, Ethan looks happy to see her until she explains she needs to borrow money. When she says goodbye, he shoots her an unenthusiastic grin at her. *Ethan is pleasantly surprised to see Sarah at his house the night of his dad's business dinner. *Sarah compliments and teases Ethan over wearing a sweater vest and he teases her back. *Sarah leans down and whispers in Ethan's ear while she's serving to tell him Rory is in the kitchen. *Sarah kills Ethan's zombie turtle because he didn't have the heart to. Three Cheers for Evil *When Sarah goes back to the cheerleaders at Ethan's house she looks at him straight in the eye. *Ethan grins, completely lovestruck, when he sees Sarah in her cheerleading uniform. *Like most girls, they would rush the boys out of the girls locker room but Sarah let Ethan and Benny talk to her meaning she probably enjoyed their company more than the other cheerleaders. *When Ehtan is pretending to be a girl, he and Benny want to stay in the girl's locker room, showing Ethan wanted to see Sarah *Before Ethan and Benny joined Sarah's pillow fight, Ethan was quick to notice Sarah's unusual giddiness and sudden love for her fellow cheerleaders, showing that he knows her very well. *When Ethan said he wanted to ''date a girl in high school not be one, he was probably talking about Sarah. Blood Drive Ethan offers to be Sarah's "diet buddy." *Ethan worries about Sarah's junk food addiction. *Ethan is worried about Sarah's blood cravings *Ethan says he trusts Sarah. *When Erica comes up to them at the blood drive, Ethan steps closer to Sarah and they both seem to have the same shocked expression. *Sarah apologizes to Ethan for being so moody because of the blood hunger. *Sarah asks Ethan if he was going home yet, possibly hinting that maybe they could walk home together. *When Ethan tells Sarah he has something else to do, she looks confused and watches him as he walks down the hall. *Sarah said Ethan smelled good, although she might just be referring to Ethan's blood. Either way, Ethan said "Right back at you" when Sarah said he smelled good. *Ethan looks up from where he's pinning the old vampire nurse when he hears Sarah fighting Annie, the young vampire nurse. Ethan keeps checking over to Sarah throughout her fight. *When Ethan was talking about the message hes was going to send to every school in a 1000 mile radius Sarah was standing sort of behind Ethan like a girlfriend would. *Ethan wanted to talk to Sarah alone before playing video games with Benny. *Before and after Ethan, Sarah, and Benny witness seeing Rory and Erica together, Ethan and Sarah were standing very close to each other. Guys and Dolls *Sarah calls only Ethan when she sees Debbie Dazzle in Jane's room. *Ethan makes sure Sarah is okay after being attacked by Debbie Dazzle. *When Jane tells everybody to start dancing, Sarah and Ethan started dancing together. *Ethan trusts Sarah to pick up Jane from school. *Ethan trusts Sarah to stall his parents. *Sarah moves closer to Ethan as they dance at the dance party. Friday Night Frights *When Benny and Rory are talking in the hallway, Ethan tells them to stop and talk about it in a "girl free zone" and smiles bashfully as they pass Sarah at her locker. *Ethan is embarrassed when Sarah sees him in his embarrassing underwear. *Sarah laughs when she sees Ethan in his underwear and says she would of pegged him as having a Spiderman theme. *Sarah sends Ethan an email telling him to keep Saturday night open, which Ethan mistakes it as a date. *Sarah asks Ethan to a movie when Kurt ends up not being a vampire *Sarah looks a little disappointed when she says "Congrats on keeping your pants on!". *Ethan goes to Sarah instead of Benny for help when the ghost won't leave him alone. *Ethan is motivated to wrestle and win a trophy for the ghost when he shows him a future where Sarah marries Kurt. *Sarah cheers on Ethan and looks on at amazement when he starts winning the match. She seems impressed. *Sarah looks really annoyed when Kurt is menacing Ethan and punches him before he can hurt him. Ethan looks really impressed by this. *Sarah asks Ethan if he wants to catch a movie. *Ethan and Sarah sit close together at the end of the episode when they are watching a scary movie. *You can see Sarah cheering Ethan on as he wrestles with Kurt. Double Negative *Ethan goes to Sarah for girl advice and Sarah seems a little jealous. *Erica comments that Sarah needs to stop hanging out with Ethan because they're becoming the same person, meaning she's been spending a lot of her free time with him. *Sarah doesn't seem annoyed that Ethan comes to her for advice like Erica does, more likely amused. *Sarah giggles and snorts (like Ethan did) as he leaves saying that he needs to "collect more data." *Instead of looking around her to see if anyone hear her snort, Sarah looks towards Ethan as if contemplating what Erica said. *Sarah confides in Ethan that she feels sad she won't be able to be in the yearbook that year. She only mentioned this to Erica but not as seriously as she did to Ethan. This means she trusts him to understand. *Ethan notices Sarah's upset and asks her to tell him what's wrong. When she tells him, he doesn't say anything knowing it's a big deal to her. *After Sarah grabs Benny because "he" was flirting with her before, Ethan notices their holding hands and breaks them apart. *When Ethan runs away when Benny tells him Evil Benny rented a go-kart Sarah turns around and says "you're welcome" like she was upset that Ethan never did anything to thank her. *Sarah gives Ethan a flirty laugh as he says he needs to collect more data. *Sarah looks jealous when Ethan asks her about his trust issues. *Sarah looks surprised at Ethan and Hannah in the dark room together. Smells Like Trouble *Ethan practices talking to Sarah by practicing with Benny. *Ethan attempts to ask Sarah out on a date but flakes out because he's scared she'll reject him. *Ethan seems disappointed that he can't ask Sarah out, because he's too scared. *Ethan says that him and Sarah have a special connection and that maybe there was a cosmic reason why they met each other and said she is really pretty. *Sarah goes to Ethan instead of Benny after inhaling the potion. *Sarah gives Ethan nicknames. *Sarah, under the love potion spell, mentions she loves Ethan's hair and scrawny arms. *When the bell rings, Sarah bids Ethan goodbye by ruffling his hair and calling him "Cuddle Bear." After Benny drops the love potion Ethan is heard saying "Sarah called me Cuddle Bear" . *Sarah sends Ethan a kiss as she leaves with Erica, and looks at him flirtatiously as Erica gives Benny his "Dusk perfume" back. *Ethan seems to stick with Sarah even though all the other girls love him. *All the girls that like Ethan due to the love potion say they like him, flirt with him and complement him but Sarah is the only one to openly say I love you and say I realized I always have. *By Sarah saying that she loves Ethan and realized she always has hints deep down she might of had feelings for him but now the potion helped them come out. *Sarah had pictures of Ethan in her locker meaning she had those pictures before. *In her locker it said Ethan and Sarah and other couple things like hearts. *When Ethan saw his name and Sarahs name together in Sarah's locker he was so happy and he is seen slightly touching Sarah's name not his name. *Sarah kisses him goodbye. *While all the other girls wanted to kill them, Sarah was the only one to say, "And the cuter one, is mine!" *While Ethan is washing Sarah's car he says "This is not how I envisioned spending my Saturday with Sarah." *Sarah says she loves Ethan's hair. *Sarah goes off to buy matching cardigans for them. Die Pod *Sarah asks Ethan to fix her computer, not Benny. *Sarah picks up the phone right away when Ethan calls. *Sarah gives Ethan flirty looks while she asks Ethan to fix her laptop. *Ethan calls Sarah for help. *Sarah sits by Ethan while they research on the computer. Blue Moon *Sarah comes over and helps Ethan get candy bars out of the machine after she sees him struggling with it. He thanks her and as they walk to sit down Ethan hands her a candy bar. *Sarah pinches Ethan's cheek when they were discussing about their new friend's werewolf characteristics. *Ethan, who is turning into a werewolf because of Benny's spell, antagonizes/ tries to pick a fight with Sarah, who's a vampire. (Vampires and Werewolves are ancestral enemies) *Even though he was under his werewolf spell, Ethan still didn't want Sarah, who he disliked at the moment, to see him as he turned more into a werewolf. *Sarah sacrifices her chance of turning herself back to normal by curing Ethan's lycanthropy. *Ethan apologizes to Sarah for being a jerk to her and she accepts his apology. *Ethan thanks Sarah for saving him from his werewolf life and for sacrificing her chance to turn back human, which she says was not a big deal. *Sarah doesn't like David, the werewolf jock, which leaves a space for Ethan. Doug the Vampire Hunter *Ethan seems to care more about protecting Sarah from Doug than Benny or Rory. *When Ethan comes into school with Doug, Benny, and Rory, he sees Sarah waving for him to come over and he quickly goes over to her. *Ethan picks up the phone immediately when he sees it's Sarah who's calling. *When Sarah comes over to Ethan's house asking for blood, she desperately touches and grabs Ethan. Ethan, worries for her and flabbergasted, tries to convince her to leave because Doug could get her. *Ethan disguised as a werewolf called Sarah his "forbidden girlfriend" *Ethan was willing to have to let his hero Doug look like a fool to protect Sarah. *Sarah thanks Ethan for protecting Whitechapel's secret and looking out for her, and compliments him by saying he did it like a hero, which Ethan looks surprised and pleased to hear. *At the end of the episode, Ethan and Sarah are sitting next to each other on the couch while watching Doug's new show. *Ethan and Benny pretend to fight over Sarah, but for Ethan you can tell it's real fighting. The Brewed *Ethan goes to Sarah for help instead of Benny. *As soon as the class is allowed to use their phones, Ethan calls Sarah. *Sarah picks up despite being with another boy who she seems interested in. *Ethan says it sounds cute when Sarah calls him "Tethan" *After all of the zombies are gone, Sarah asks Ethan if they should go and get some coffee. *Afterwords while Ethan, Sarah, and Benny were in town, Sarah shared the umbrella with Ethan. Three Geeks and a Demon *When Ethan, Benny, Jane and Sarah are watching a movie, Benny sits next to Ethan first. Sarah comes and says "Hey! That's my spot!" Pointing next to Ethan. Benny then suggest that Sarah wants to "canoodle" or kiss Ethan. Ethan softly pushes Benny so he'll sit somewhere else so that Sarah can take his seat. *After Benny said that they wanted to canoodle, Ethan said, "That would be the last thing I would do." And Sarah got offended. *Ethan wants Benny to back him up when he says he doesn't want to canoodle with Sarah, meaning that he would want to. *Ethan cared the most to get Sarah back. *When Benny said that Sarah was hot, Ethan hit him. *When the demon took over Sarah's body everything she did had to do with Ethan. *Ethan jokingly teases Sarah about her not wanting to play "Spirit Speaker". *Ethan asks the evil spirit in Sarah's body if Sarah is there, hoping that nothing happened, and that they could get back to hanging out just like they had before the demon had taken over Sarah's body. *At the end of the episode, when Ethan's dad tells him that he knows he joined Whitechapel's Justin Bieber fan club, Sarah looks extremely nervous, knowing she's the one that signed him up. As the conversation continues, Sarah takes short, worried glances towards Ethan, probably hoping he won't get too mad at her. *In the end, Sarah is seen wearing one of Ethans sweatshirts. because her shirt was destroyed. Re-Vamped *When Ethan says Sarah can babysit his kids, she looks a little more sad, maybe thinking of him having kids with someone else. *Ethan seems to want to ask Sarah to the dance, which Benny picks up and encourages him to ask her out, but he seems nervous to because he's sure she'll reject him *Ethan agrees to help Sarah study while she babysits and she looks really grateful for it. *Sarah shares how awful she feels about being undead and Ethan listens to her. *Ethan mentions to Sarah that she'll always have him and tries to cheer her up about being undead. *When Sarah says her neck hurts and Ethan says where he says it as if happy to help her. *Sarah allows Ethan to touch her neck which seems as a intimate thing, so she feels comfortable with him. *When Sarah tells Ethan her neck hurts, he asks where. Instead of laughing it off as him trying to flirt with her like in previous episodes, Sarah turns to him and flips her hair over her shoulder for Ethan to see and then she feels better. *When Sarah was stopped by Ethan, she looked like she wanted him to ask her out to the dance. *After having a vision of Sarah turning into a full vampire he decides not to tell her because he knew it would be disappointing and horrible news for her to hear, meaning he cares about her feelings. *Sarah was going to leave with Jesse if he left Ethan alone. *Both Sarah and Ethan tells each other at the same time that Jesse's back. *Ethan was determined from the moment he found out Jesse was back to "vanquish" him. *Ethan looked lovestruck when he and Benny walked down the stairs and saw Sarah standing at the door. *When Ethan comes out of the recycling bin and confidently tells Jesse that he and Benny, the ones who killed him the first time, are Sarah's backup, Sarah looked impressed and proud. *Ethan made sure to defend Sarah. He got to hit Jesse in the neck with the light saber and he almost hit Jesse with a stake that he made. *Jesse threatens to bite Ethan, meaning that Jesse knows that Sarah cares A LOT for Ethan. He evens asks Sarah why he even cares about him. *Jesse never planned on hurting Benny because he knew Sarah would care more if he hurt Ethan. *When Jesse bit Ethan, Sarah was the most shocked out of everyone. *Sarah saved Ethan by drinking his blood, sacrificing her chances to stay human. *Ethan tries to plead to Sarah not to bite him and drink his blood to save him, because he knows she doesn't want to be a vampire. *Sarah didn't actually have to save Ethan,but Erica could of done it, or they could of called Rory and Rory would do it. *Ethan feels awful that Sarah gave up her chances to be human again for him and laments her having nothing anymore. *Sarah looks back at Ethan's house before leaving with a sad look on her face. *When Sarah was asking if Ethan would be okay Rory was talking about things that happened to Ethan and Erica hit him knowing that Sarah has feelings for him and he was making it worse. *While Sarah is talking to Ethan about being undead, Ethan says "You always have me....... and Benny". Probably meaning Ethan cares more about Sarah than Benny. *Sarah tells Jesse to leave her friends alone, including Ethan. *Sarah calls Ethan and Benny "Fearless Vampire Hunters" but she was looking at Ethan while she says it. *Ethan is worried Sarah will go back to Jesse. *Sarah begins to cry when Jesse bites Ethan. *Jesse bit Ethan because he wanted to make Sarah a full Vampire, so Jesse knew Sarah had some kind of feelings for him to make her suck the venom out of Ethan or Erica could of done it. ''SEASON 2 Welcome Back Dusker *After Sarah comes back, she pays Ethan a visit, hugs him and says it's good to see him. *When two vampire enforcers from the Council threaten Ethan, Sarah becomes very angry and defensive, threatening to kill them if they harm Ethan. This shows she cares about Ethan a lot. *When the two enforces refer to Ethan as Sarah's boyfriend, she doesn't deny that he's her boyfriend until she starts walking away. *Sarah defended Ethan when Benny said that he promised them to take Ethan out. *Sarah warned Ethan to be careful, showing that she's worries about him. *Ethan gave Sarah advice to calm down he urges, "remember, bite your tongue, not their face". *Sarah was the first person Ethan called when he found out that the mist was after vampires. He could've called Erica, but he didn't. *Ethan came to the council to try to save Sarah. *When Sarah tried to attack the council, Ethan stopped her, knowing it would get her into trouble. *Sarah rushed to Ethan's side when the mist tried to enter him. *Ethan called Sarah's name when the mist went inside of him. *At the end of the episode, Ethan says he would understand if Sarah wanted to move on, to which she responds that she'd rather stay where she is, with her friends. *Ethan said Sarah was fun. *When Ethan wonders who conjured up The Breath Of Death to kill vampires, Sarah remarks that whoever they are they do not like vampires. Ethan replies "Maybe they just haven't met the right ones yet," causing Sarah to smile and laugh. Say You'll Be Maztak *Sarah looks concerned and annoyed when she sees Ethan's interest in Lucia. *Sarah is the first one to say that she knew something wasn't right with Ethan, showing she knows him a lot. *Ethan immediately picks up his phone when Sarah calls him during his scavenger hunt for alter ingredients. *When Ethan was in trouble by Lucia, Sarah throws a moon rock to save Ethan. *When Ethan came complaining to Sarah about his moon rocks, Sarah says "Well I just saved you whole life, for free." and then Ethan says "Right, I guess the way you defeated Lucia was pretty cool." Fanged and Furious *When Benny says "you need a babysitter for the car too?!, LAME", Ethan gives him a look and Benny says "and your babysitter's a hot Sarah, with a driver's license, less lame". *Sarah didn't make fun of Ethan's car (even though it wasn't his) *While talking about Ethan's car, Sarah was smiling lovingly at Ethan (as shown in the lower picture). *Sarah seems really excited to drive with Ethan. *When Ethan runs over Malcolm (because of the vampire possessing the car), Sarah says "well theres no where to go but-" and Ethan says "jail", and Sarah tell him "it'll be fine, you'll be fine" *When the evil car came running towards Ethan, Sarah kept screaming "Ethan, NOOO!!!" *When Benny, Erica, and Rory were all passed out, Ethan says he'll clean up the mess, but Sarah held out her hand, while smiling, and said, "c'mon, i'll give you a ride home", and they flew off together. (NOTE: In the movie, Sarah would never let Ethan hold her hand, that means Sarah is starting to like Ethan xD) Flushed *Ethan was extremely happy when one of the cool kids thought Sarah was his girlfriend. *Ethan didn't care if the cool guy said since Sarah entered the restroom it smells like a dead scunk. *Sarah said Ethan is a Fashionista. *When looking to find the alligator Ethan put his arm on Sarah's shoulder. *Sarah smiled at Ethan while giving each other high fives. *It was mentioned that he drew blood from Benny occasionally to give to Sarah meaning that he's willing risking taking away blood from his best friend and give it to his beloved dream vampire girl Sarah. *Throughout the episode, Ethan and Sarah often smile at each other especially Sarah. *Sarah leans on Ethan a couple of times while at the basement. *When Sarah goes up the basement Ethan swags her with his arms to feel protective. Mirror, rorriM *In the promo, when Ethan is trapped behind an evil mirror, it shows him looking at Sarah, who, in turn, is looking at him from the other side. They have their hands pressed up against the glass, and they are staring into each other's eyes with concern and what appears to be love. Etharah FanFiction *Falling Apart & Falling Together by RockerChick08 *Welcome Back Sarah by JustMe133 *You Saved Me by XxXChrissyMarieeXxX *True Loves Kiss by Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep *YuGiWhat? by Phoenix-Flower92 *Biting and Bloodshed by jazzybizzle *When Love Wants In by HGSart * 045.jpg 305775 259764320711493 231405016880757 868207 432472 n.jpg 351606321.gif Capture43.png E-Sare -15.jpg E-Sare -6.jpg E-Sare -73.jpg E-Sare -76.jpg Ethan's reaction to Sarah in her cheer leading outfit.JPG IMG 0135.png IMG 0157.PNG IMG 0160.PNG Sara kissing Ethan on the cheek.png Sarah LUVS Ethan.jpg Sarah kissing Ethan on the cheek-1-.png Tumblr ly6it0sYXF1qb66odo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ly6it0sYXF1qb66odo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ly6lsdBD6i1qb66odo9 1280.jpg IMG 0355.PNG IMG 0339.PNG IMG 0338.PNG 212px-IMG 0251.png girlfriendjealous.JPG girlfriendjealous2.JPG girlfriendjealous1.JPG girlfriendjealous3.JPG girlfriendjealous4.JPG girlfriendjealous5.JPG girlfriendjealous6.JPG iloveyou1.JPG cheekkiss.JPG cheekkiss1.JPG onfire1.JPG onfire2.JPG onfire3.JPG Etharah by Ima DinoSauR so RawR n StuFF Etharah Photo Gallery'' Etharah Video Gallery Video:Bring_Me_To_Life_Ethan_and_Sarah|This fan-made video (by Youtube user Latinachick213) Video:Sarah and Ethan - Melt Into You|Melt Into You Video:My_Babysitter's_a_Vampire!_Sarah_Ethan_or_Jesse?-_Gotta_Be_Somebody|Love Triangle between Sarah, Ethan, and Jesse Video:Ethan and Sarah ~ You Belong With Me Video:Ethan Sarah Good to you|Ethan/Sarah // Good to you (by SeddieCupcake) Video:Ethan&sarah♥ hero|ethan&sarah♥ hero (by SeddieCupcake) Category:Canoodling Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Parings with Sarah Category:Pairings with Ethan Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Ethan Category:Sarah Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Duo pairings